Saphira's Worst Nightmare
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: A young girl is targeted by Freddy Krueger, her only hope are the Autobots. It is a: Nightmare on Elm Street and Transformers crossover! ****VERY IMPORTANT: STOPING STOY COMPLETELY!****
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Mission City:

Three days after the war with the Decepticons, Optimus Prime and the other Autobots stayed on Earth--thier home couldn't be saved. But Sam has been acting very wierd, and having nightmares of a young girl in danger--a person trying to kill her. Soon the Autobots will be in another war, this time to save an innocient girls life. Also Megatron is back, finnishing what he started...

Springwood:

A psyco dream killer named Freddy Krueger was killing all the kids and teens of the town. But one brave person made a deal with the Dream Deamon--to spare all the other kids lives, in return, he may kill her. Un fortunately, Krueger kept on killing so the deal was off. Oh, how he loathed that girl, so he plans to kill her very slowly and enjoy evert moment of her torture...

**Chapter 1: Sam's Nightmare**

Sam went to bed around 11:00pm one night, but instead of dreaming of Mikaela, he had an awful nightmare. But Bumblebee was very concerned about Sam.

"Help! Someone, please help me!" a young girl yelled out as Sam saw her. "No one will save you, Saphira!" an ominous figure said as he stepped into the light. The man wore: a brown fedora, red and green striped sweater, brown pants, a brown glove with razors for fingernails, and is all burnt.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as the man laughed. "I'm Freddy Krueger! This girl here, Saphira. Is my victom...I plan to kill her!" Freddy laughed even more as Sam and Saphira woke up. Sam yelled and started to sweat. He got up and went to Bumblebee. "I need to see Optimus now!" Sam said as Bumblebee drove toward Optimus Prime in a hurry...


	2. Chapter 2 and Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Saphira's Rescue 

When Optimus Prime saw Sam rush out of Bumblebee, he grew worried. "Optimus! We….have…to…do…something!" Sam shouted while catching his breath. "What do you mean Sam?" asked the Autobot Leader as Sam was frantic. Then Iron Hide came along. "What's with all the fuss? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Iron Hide shouted as he glared at Sam. "A person named Freddy Krueger is going to kill a young girl! He said that soon her soul will be his!" Sam yelled out as Optimus looked at Ratchet.

Then Iron Hide with the help of Optimus, manage to find out where the girl was located: Springwood, Ohio. All the Autobots left to Springwood and arrived about two days later. "I don't like this Optimus, it's too quite." exclaimed Bumblebee as he drove up to 1428 Elm Street. Then out of nowhere a scream saw heard, coming from the house in front of them. Sam immediately got out of his car and rushed inside the house.

"Oh, Saphira. Come meet your maker!" shouted Freddy Krueger as he was closing in on her. "Stop, leave her alone!" Sam shouted as he saw that Saphira was trapped in a corner. Then all of a sudden, the house came down on top of Krueger. "Sam! Grab her and lets go, hurry!" yelled Optimus as he saw Krueger getting up. But all of this had overwhelmed Saphira, she fainted inside Ratchet.

Chapter 3: Safe?

"Hey, she's waking up!" Iron Hide shouted as Ratchet glared at him. "Iron Hide, move. You're squishing her!" Ratchet calmly stated as Optimus entered the room. "How is she?" Optimus asked very concerned as Sam and Mikaela entered the room. "Ahhhhh! Who are you? What are you?" asked Saphira very surprised as Sam looked at her. Then Mikaela was very shocked to see that she was still alive—her injury to her spine.

"I am Optimus Prime, Supreme Commander of the Autobots. This is Ratchet, our Medical Officer—he helped to heal your injuries. This is Iron Hide, our Weapon Specialist. And this is Bumblebee, Sam's personal Guardian." Optimus said as he pointed and introduced all the Autobots. "I am Saphira, nice to meet you all!" Saphira happily said as she smiled at Optimus Prime. Just then the alarm went off. "Optimus sir, the Decepticons are here!" yelled Iron Hide as Optimus nodded…………


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Captured

"Hello Optimus Prime! What's this, another pathetic fleshling?!" Megatron laughed as he looked down at Saphira. But Saphira was no ordinary human, she possessed powers far greater than the Allspark. Then she got out her own Lightsaber and began to attack Megatron. "Well, well, well. A fleshling wants to fight me!" Megatron laughed as Saphira charged at him.

"Saphira, get back here!" yelled Optimus as he saw that his brother was about to kill her. 'I must get rid of him so I can stop Krueger!' thought Saphira as she dodged him. Just then Star Scream grabbed her from behind. Put me down now, you ugly decepticon!" Saphira yelled at StarScream as Megatron just smirked. They have Saphira captured now, yet she knows it.

Then to Optimus' horror, Megatron started to squeeze Saphira. "Leave her alone Megatron!" Optimus yelled very angerly at himas he squeezed even harder. 'Please don't let me die! Please Optimus Prime, don't let me die!' thought Saphira as she was starting to see black all around her. "This fleshling is almost dead Prime, what are you going to do?" Megatron said triumphantly as Optimus just stood there horrified.


End file.
